Like Red on a Rose
by italian-princess5540
Summary: Companion to Happily Ever After but can be read alone. Just a series of one shots of the important moments of Rose Weasley's life from her birth until her wedding. Spoilers!
1. The Beginning

_Author's Note: As promised, here it is! A series of one-shots revolving around the important moments of Rose Weasley's life. This chapter is the beginning, of course, meaning the day she was born. So I hope you like it. =)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything…_

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione called from her spot in the oversized armchair of the Weasley household. She was nine months pregnant and _huge_. But, of course, she was well aware of it. Her husband, Ron, was at work in the Ministry, and Hermione stayed at the Burrow since she was only a week or so away from her due date, meaning the baby could come at any given moment. In the other room, Mrs. Weasley sat with Fleur, who had her young daughter, Victoire, sitting on her lap, Bill, Charlie, and George. Hermione sighed and tried to push herself out of the chair, but it appeared that she was stuck. She groaned and called, "Ginny!" Once more. Within a moment, the red-head bounced into the room with a grin on her face, bouncing a sleeping baby on her hip.

"Yes, Hermione?" Ginny asked, smiling at her friend, though keeping her tone down so she wouldn't wake up her son. Hermione didn't say anything, just held her hand out to Ginny with a frown on her face. Ginny chuckled and took Hermione's hand, pulling her up from the chair.

"I need to remember not to sit in that chair. It's like a vacuum, sucks you right up." Hermione muttered after Ginny had helped her to her feet. Hermione walked – or waddled rather – into the kitchen. She smiled and waved at her family members before she turned to walk up the stairs. Before she could, however, the silence between the group was broken by a _splash_ sound, as if someone had dropped a water balloon. "What was that?" Hermione asked, turning around to find the source of the noise.

"That was you, Hermione! You're water broke!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, walking up to her daughter-in-law. Hermione was sure that Mrs. Weasley was wrong, or, she was until she was in immense pain and let out a loud scream, reaching over to clutch the wall. Mrs. Weasley rushed to her side.

"Oh, Merlin, there's no time to get to St. Mungo's. We're going to have to do this here. Ginny, take the children upstairs. Charlie, George, help Hermione up into the spare bedroom. Bill, go to the Ministry and get Ron, Harry, and Arthur. Fleur, you stay down here and help me get things ready." Mrs. Weasley instructed quickly, and soon everyone was rushing to do as they were told.

Meanwhile, at the Ministry, Ron had just walked into Harry's office. "Are you done looking at the Spears' file?" He asked. Harry sighed and nodded, holding out the file so Ron could take it. When he had it in his possession, Ron turned around to leave just as Bill burst into the room. "Bill?" Ron asked, wondering what his brother was doing there.

"Oh, good, you're both here. You have to get back to the Burrow…now."

Ron immediately thought the worst. "Why? Is something wrong with Hermione? Did something – " Bill cut him off.

"No. No, everything's fine. But, she's having your baby right now, so you might want to be there." Ron's eyes grew wide and he dropped the folder he was holding.

"H-Having my…" He stuttered before he ran out of the room.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked, putting his coat on. Bill shook his head.

"I have to go find Dad first, then I'll be there." He told Harry before heading for the next floor.

Back at the Burrow, Hermione was laying on the bed while Mrs. Weasley got everything around her ready for the delivery, George and Charlie were in another room with Victoire and James – since they weren't really needed anymore – Ginny was holding Hermione's hand and helping her through the contractions, and Fleur was assisting Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione, your getting fairly close to your ten centimeters. I'd say you'll be ready to push within the next few minutes."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed in the middle of another contraction. Once it was over, she looked at Mrs. Weasley with pleading eyes. "I'm not having this baby until Ron gets here." Mrs. Weasley nodded. After all, she had had seven children, she knew the importance of having your husband there when you had your baby, especially your first.

They lapsed into a silence, which was only broken by Ron yelling, "Hermione!" searching the house frantically for his wife. Ginny disappeared from Hermione's side to go get him, and then he burst into the room, throwing his arms around Hermione. "Are you okay? The pain's not too bad is –" Hermione's scream of pain cut him off. He had a frightening flashback to their time in Malfoy Manor, but he reminded himself that he was there with her and he knew she would be okay.

"Okay, Hermione, on the next contraction, I need you to push, okay?" Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione nodded, hearing the faint voices of Harry and Mr. Weasley outside of the room.

"Harry!" Hermione called before her brother-in-law rushed into the room with a grin on his face. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she let out another scream again. Gripping both of her best friends hands, Hermione did as Mrs. Weasley instructed.

After what seemed like hours to Hermione, she heard Mrs. Weasley tell her that she would be done after one more push. Thanking Merlin that it was almost over, Hermione did and then collapsed back on the pillow. She heard the cry of a baby and tears filled her eyes. Ron kissed her forehead, telling her that she did wonderful, as Harry went to get Ginny. "Here's your daughter." Mrs. Weasley said, beaming with tears in her eyes as she handed a small bundle to Hermione.

"She's perfect." Hermione whispered, gently running her thumb over the babies cheek. "Look, she has red hair." She said, smiling up at her husband, whose eyes seemed to glisten with happy tears as well.

"Yup, she's definitely a Weasley." He said with a chuckle. Hermione lifted the crying baby up to Ron, who held out his arms to hold her. After a few more minutes of silence – except for the babies cries – the room was filled with their family members. Ron walked around the side of the bed, his eyes full of love and pride as he looked down at his daughter. "Everyone, meet Rose Elizabeth Weasley."

* * *

_Author's Note: Awww. =)_

_F.Y.I. I like reviews!_

_**Next Chapter: Rose's first words.**_

_~Italian-Princess~ _


	2. Dada!

__

Author's Note: I hope you guys are liking this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I might not be able to update for a while because of school, but I'm going to try my hardest.

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters will forever belong to Mrs. Rowling...not me._

**One Year Old:**

It was ten months to the day that Hermione had given birth to her and Ron's first child. They were living in a small house in London, not far from where Harry and Ginny had decided to settle down. It was Saturday and that meant dinner with the extended family – who ever could make it. The family decided, just after Rose was born, that since they were all beginning their own families, every Saturday they would have dinner with each other. Every Saturday it was at a different house, however they couldn't always make it to each dinner, though they tried their best.

Hermione stood in her kitchen, talking to Ginny about her new career in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry. Her kitchen was full of her in-laws. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George and his new wife, Angelina, and Ginny, who had James sitting on her lap. Upstairs, Hermione's daughter, Rose, was in her crib fast asleep. They were all waiting for Ron and Harry to return from work so they could eat.

"I thought you told Scrimgeour off when he asked if you had planned on working in the department." Ginny said.

"I did." Hermione admitted. "But the Ministry has changed since Kingsley became minister and I think I can do a lot of good in the department."

Ginny nodded. _What a Hermione thing to say, _she thought. "Well, you know I love taking care of Rosie now that Quidditch Season is over. And I think James likes having someone to play with." Hermione smiled at her sister-in-law.

"And you don't know how much I appreciate it. That was one - "

The roar of the fireplace interrupted the conversation.

"How was work today?" Hermione asked, beaming at her husband as she placed the pot of pasta in the middle of the table. She could tell something was wrong by the look on his face. He crossed the kitchen in two strides and then took Hermione in his arms, kissing her as passionately as he could with his parents watching. "Not that I'm complaining…." Hermione began once he pulled away, "But what was that for?" Ron didn't say anything, just rushed up the stairs. Hermione, looking for an answer, turned to Harry, who had taken James from Ginny and bounced him on his own lap.

"It was a hard day of work." Harry said simply before Ron appeared in the kitchen again, his daughter in his arms.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, curious still. He sat down, Rose on his lap, and Hermione sat down next to him.

"We've been trying to find this guy who had been using the Cruciatus Curse on his wife and daughter for months now. Well we finally tracked him down today, we barged into the house just as he sent the killing curse to them both." He explained, looking down at his daughter, who was smiling. "She was Rose's age, and he killed her." He finished with a whisper. Hermione didn't say anything, just threw her arms around her husband. The group fell into silence, no one really knowing what to say. The first thing to break the silence was the sound of a small child's voice. Hermione let go of Ron and everyone looked down at Rose, who was sitting on Ron's lap, facing him.

"Dada." Rose said, reaching up in an attempt to touch Ron's face.

"Did she just…?" Hermione asked, staring at her daughter with wide eyes. For the past few months, Rose had been making noises, but none of them sounded like real words. At least, not until now.

"I think so." Ron answered, who had the same look on his face that Hermione had. So did the rest of the family watching.

"Dada!" She said again, seeming as though she were mad that she wasn't getting the reaction she wanted out of her father.

"Her first word!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "This is so exciting. You should write it down." Yet Hermione and Ron weren't paying much attention to her. They were too busy watching their daughter with wide eyes.

"That's right, Rosie, I'm your daddy." Ron said, lifting Rose into the air above his head, causing her to giggle, before he kissed her cheek. He smiled and handed Rose to Hermione, who took the baby and kissed her cheek as well.

"Mum, eat." James said, looking at his mother as he pointed to the food on the table. Hermione was so caught up in her own little world that she nearly forgot the others were even there.

"Oh, yes," she began, handing Rose to Ron, who placed her in her high chair, "Go ahead and eat."

The hours past and, eventually, everyone had returned home. Rose was sitting in her playpen, laughing loudly while she played with her giant teddy bear. With a flick of her wand, the dishes were washing themselves and the dinner table was cleaned up. Hermione was double checking that the water in the sink was hot enough when Ron walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. In one swift move, he turned her around to face him and then they were swaying to the song Ron was humming.

"Why are we dancing in the middle of the kitchen?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

"Because I love you." He answered simply, dipping her backwards. She laughed as he spun her around in a circle and then kissed him.

"I love you too." She said against his lips with a smile. After a few minutes, Hermione stood still and looked at her husband with a serious look on her face. "Ron, there's something we need to talk about."

Ron stopped moving as well, looking a little worried. "Alright. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione said. She bit her lip and tried to figure out how to tell him. "I was just thinking....maybe we should give Rosie a little brother or sister." She watched Ron's reaction carefully. They never really discussed having another baby, but they never ruled it out either.

Ron stared at Hermione with a blank expression until her words sunk in and his eyes went wide. "You're not...are you?" He was too much in shock to say the word.

Hermione nodded. "I'm pregnant." Ron beamed and hugged Hermione tightly, lifting her off of her feet and spinning her around in a circle.

"You're excited?" She asked, just to make sure they were on the same page.

"Excited? I'm thrilled! I can't wait to have another baby with you." He said before kissing her. "I'll be happy either way, but I hope it's a boy." Hermione chuckled and kissed him again. Their moment was interrupted, however.

"Dada!" Rose exclaimed from her playpen in the living room.

"She's calling for you." Hermione said with a chuckle.

* * *

_Author's Note: Aww. =) I've always liked the idea of Rose being a daddy's girl._

**_Next Chapter: Rose's first steps_**

_~Italian-Princess~_


End file.
